1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to an elastic body and an electronic device, and more particularly to an elastic body having a bottom plate which includes an opening and an electronic device utilizing the elastic body having the bottom plate which includes the opening.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advances and develops, various kinds of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and electronic books (eBooks), etc., have been extensively used. These electronic devices not only make people's life more convenient, but also have become an indispensable part to people's life.
In the foregoing electronic device, an elastic body is installed between a circuit board and an electronic component, so as to electrically conduct the circuit board and the electronic component. However, in response to the trend of thinning design of the electronic device, how to thinning the structure of the elastic body while not compromising the reliability has become an issue that the electronic device manufacturers are eager to resolve.